The new variety orginated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plant `R2` (an unpatented variety of Driscoll Strawberry Associates, Inc.) and `Key Largo` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,649) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons at the Driscoll Strawberry Associates, Inc. nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot on the Fly Ranch in Monterey County, Calif. in November of 1993 where the new cultivar first fruited in April of 1994 and was selected for further evaluation. `Alisal` was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in the area of Watsonville, Calif. from 1995 through 1998. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.